I Think We're Not in Kansas Anymore
by PsychoTyco
Summary: Two best friends are whirled into the world of Dragon Age Inquisition. One of them an experienced gamer with knowledge of the world, and another whose only gaming experience is from a borrowed DS. How long could their survival last in a world with dangers around every corner? Friends and romances are sure to happen! Sorry for the poor summary, definitely need to work on those.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't have much experience writing fics, hopefully this will be the first one I finish… I really want to get back into writing, and Dragon Age Inquisition has been an obsession since the day it was released. Hope you enjoy this! I'm going to try and do the first person POV deal, if you guys don't think it works out let me know and I'll change it up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but my OCs and Inquisitor.**

…Elise's POV…

_Knock, knock, knock._

Waiting, waiting, waiting.

The door finally opened after my knocks to reveal my best friend, Madison, who had a huge grin on her face.

"Elise! Get in here, you've got to see this game. My feels are already exploding and I've barely gotten anywhere!" Madison grabbed my wrist and dragged me through the door, pushing it shut behind me. She then continued to drag me upstairs toward her room.

I snatched my hand back from her and shook my head once we got to her bedroom. "Is it really _so_ fascinating that you had to rip my arm off?" My tone was scolding yet teasing, so Madison seemed to dismiss it with a shrug. Sitting down in one of the bean-bag chairs, I picked up the case to Dragon Age Inquisition to examine it. I've been hearing about nothing but this game for days, it'll be great to see what the hype was all about.

I lived on a farm, with entertainment consisting of basic cable and my many books. I had an old Nintendo DS that Madison let me borrow, but that's about it. Consider my family _not_ up to date on… life.

Madison plopped on the other bean-bag chair and picked up the controller, her grin growing bigger as she looked at me nodded vigorously. "Oh, yes. It's worth it. Haven't been able to get too far because I wanted to wait for you. You know this game has horses in it?"

The mentioning of horses had me instantly perking up about the game. Sneaky Madison figured I'd be interested after that. She was correct. "Two words. Show. Me."

"Yes, ma'am!" She got up and turned the light off, then the Xbox on. She sat back down and wiggled in her seat, way more excited than she needed to be, I'm sure.

The Xbox lit up the room, and once Inquisition got to the Start Menu, I heard the click of the A button select Continue. That was the last thing I remembered before everything went white, then black.

I opened my eyes and just stared for a minute or so. My body felt numb, and my head was _killing_ me. _Is it… Snowing? Where's my coat?_

Hearing a groan beside me I turned my head to find Madison waking up, and I couldn't help but chuckle when a weird expression crossed her face, because that's probably what mine looked like a second ago as well. I sat up slowly, and instantly my arms were around myself and my teeth were chattering. "Madi, when did we go outside?" Looking at our surroundings, I added, "Where are we? There are mountains. _Mountains!_"

"Hell if I know, last I remember we were in my house. In my room, getting ready to play…" A gasp from Madison drew my attention from the surroundings back to her.

"What is it?" I was almost afraid to ask. This was weird enough already.

"I think we're in Haven."

The look of confusion on my face made her to continue.

"Haven, the village where the Inquisition is staying."

I tried to raise a brow and give her a skeptical look, but I was too cold to even feel what my face was doing. "That's impossible though, isn't it? It's a game. Programed. Physics just wouldn't allow it."

Madison sighed and rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a _nerd_. What if this is legit? We need to find help. If I'm right, the chantry should be that way."

We got up and slowly headed in the direction she believed would lead us to wherever she thought it would. After about the longest fifteen minutes of my life, we were looking at what looked like a training camp. With sparring soldiers.

"Tell me this is a dream, Madi."

"Want me to pinch you?"

"No, your pinches hurt."

"I think that's supposed to be the point, isn't it?"

"Shut it, let's just go ask for help already. My body is trying to die."

We made our way towards the big gates when the sound of metal scraping metal made us stop in our tracks. We turned and saw a man quickly heading our way from behind the tents, sword drawn, and boy did he look intimidating. Must be the fur pelt of whatever that was on his shoulders making him look broader. I heard an intake of breath from Madison, and glanced her way.

Where I felt we were about to be killed, she looked like she was about to start fangirling. Over someone who looks like he wants to kills us first and ask questions later.

"You two, who are you? Explain yourselves!" He seemed to note that we didn't have proper attire for this weather, and loosened up a little, though still on guard. Not so much trusting, just probably taking a guess that we were too cold to put up much of a fight. He'd be right.

I was frozen, both figuratively and literally. At least I had a jean jacket on; Madison didn't have anything but a tank top and shorts on, with knee-high socks. She needs to get inside some place and warm up or she'd get frostbite like no other.

When I thought Madi was going to start spazzing out, she remained calm and said with a shaky voice, "we need help. May we come in? We're no threat."

I didn't think it was going to work, but next thing I know the man had commanded three guards to take us to the chantry.

On the way to the chantry, I leaned closer to Madi and asked, "Who was that?"

"_That_ was Commander Cullen." She sounded so smug, I almost wanted to shake her.

"So we're really… In the game?"

"In Thedas, it appears so. I know I should be freaking out in a bad way, but I'm about to freak out in a good way."

"I think you're in shock, because you should be flippin' out right now."

A guard turned his gaze toward us as they were leading us up to the massive building that had to be the chantry.

"You two, stop whispering!"

I instantly stared at the ground as I walked, trying not to get on anyone's bad side. Madison rolled her eyes and shook her head. If this is really medieval times and whatnot, she'll wind up being executed.

The doors to the Chantry opened and we walked inside, already feeling a bit warmer than we did outside. _Thank goodness!_

There were what had to be nobles standing around talking amongst themselves, and when we walked in all eyes were on us and the talking ceased. At the back of the large hall by a wooden door two women were talking. One had short dark hair and stood a bit taller than the other woman, who had black hair down to her shoulders and pointed ears. An elf? This has to be a dream, 'kay thanks bye.

The women saw us and quickly waved for the guards to bring us into a room to the left. We followed them in and the elven woman shut the door behind us, then began to speak.

"Who are these girls?"

The guards spoke after a minute of mine and Madi's silence. "They approached the gates. Are they apostates? Their clothing is," he paused, and after a second continued, "strange."

"We're not apostates! We have no magic capabilities at all. It'd be awesome though. Not gonna lie." Madison got a dreamy look in her eyes for a brief moment, before realizing that she was about to freeze to death.

"We don't know how we got here, ma'am. Honest. We just woke up out in the snow outside the camp, and we're freezing." My eyes were pleading as I tried explaining what I could without making us seem insane enough to lock up.

"How do we know you speak the truth? Herald, I wouldn't trust these two." The short-haired woman had a scowl on her scarred face that would have had me shaking if the cold wasn't already doing so. She looked more threatening than the Cullen guy.

The elf, or Herald—why ever she's called that I had no idea—raised a hand in a dismissive manner. "Cassandra, I swear you leave the worst first impression ever. These girls have no weapons, and are clearly freezing their asses off." She walked up to us and met our gazes. "I'm going to ask you this one time, and you're to answer truthfully. Are you mages?"

Her tone was much calmer and warmer than Cassandra's. Madison and I both shook our heads no.

The Herald elf lady turned to the guards and said, "Take them to Solas, have him get them warmed up. He can keep an eye out for any funny business. If you feel it necessary, station yourself and another guard outside the shack. Go on, and get them warmer clothing." She gave Madison a look with raised brows, clearly thinking Madi insane for wearing such revealing clothes in this weather.

The guards nodded and led us out of the room. On the way out I heard Cassandra questioning the sanity of the other woman.

Madison groaned after we got outside, and I gave her a questioning look.

"We're going to see Solas. He's kind of an ass, always thinks he's smarter than everyone." She whispered. After a second of consideration she added, "Actually, you two might get along."

I threw her a glare. "I haven't met anyone here yet who is dripping with kindness and puking rainbows." The elf woman seemed nice, but still had an air of authority about her. Either way, this world was about as welcoming as a rabid badger.

We need to get the hell out of here.

**Okay, hope this first chapter wasn't TOO boring. Okay it was boring. I'm sorry! It'll pick up I promise. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions let me know, I have an idea where this is going but it's pretty much going to be an adventure for these two. Romance will happen eventually. I'm wanting to hook up Cole with a lady love in this one. He needs love.**

**Also I'm in college so I will try and update as often as I can, but I'll have chores and school work to do, so yeah (:**

**I haven't, by the way, abandoned my other fics I'm working on. I don't currently have my xbox 360 right now and I'd rather have the creativity flowing while I play the games, for inspiration and detail.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So far I'm sticking to Elise's POV, if anyone wants it switched to Madison's specifically I'll do the next one in hers. I was planning on it anyway, but for now it's more fun writing Elise's since Madison already has Dragon Age knowledge (: If anyone has questions, concerns, criticism, or ideas let me know! Feedback makes me happy!**

**Thank you to Rachaelmc for the review (it made me smile 'til my face hurt), and for pointing out that I haven't mentioned the girls' ages yet. I'll have it in this chapter, appearances will probably be in the next chapter since this one started getting long. Also I'm glad that I portrayed Cullen and Cassandra well. That's the only thing I'm really worried about, that I'm going to butcher someone's personality and way of speech. Specifically Solas, to put it bluntly, he's too smart for me, but I love him and I'll do my best :D ! Also thank you LadyStoic for the review as well, and a thanks to all my silent readers! I hope to please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or any of its characters, only my OCs and Inquisitor.**

…**Elise's POV…**

I sat in a corner of a shack-that-was-to-be-a-house, bundled up with a thick blanket and holding a cup of hot tea near my mouth. I took a drink every now and then, but having it by my face kept me warmer, so that's what I did. Madison sat beside me with her own blanket and tea. In front of us, sat a male elf on a stool, arms crossed and watching us with a calculating gaze.

Madison gave Solas a 'take a picture, it'll last longer' look, but said nothing, much to my surprise. I took the time to glance around the shack. It was just one room, with a small bed in the corner and some tables and chairs. It was pretty boring. It was, however, much warmer than outside, so I was happy to stay right where we were.

"Are you two warm enough to begin speaking?" Solas finally spoke up after what felt like the longest uncomfortable silence ever. I took a sip of tea and looked up, giving him a shrug.

"Well, how about we start with introductions. As you have probably already gathered, my name is Solas. You two are..?"

I was about to speak when Madison spoke up instead, "I'm Madison, this is my friend Elise. We're not from around here."

I snorted. _'Not from around here is a bit of an understatement.'_

The snort gained the attention of Solas and I cleared my throat, taking another sip of tea like I hadn't done anything.

"Madison and Elise. Not from around here," Solas repeated, as if repeating it would tell him whether or not Madi was lying. "The Inquisition is going to want more answers than that." He paused, thinking to himself for a minute. "How old are you?"

This time I replied, "I'm seventeen, Madi is eighteen."

"Where are you from?" He continued.

It was Madi's turn to reply with, "Wyoming. Where the Buffalo roam." _Gotta love Yellowstone._

"You mean Bison." I pointed out.

Solas raised a questioning brow, "Buffalo..? You mean druffalo."

"No, Buffalo. Like, the animal?" _What the hell was a druffalo?_

Madison snickered beside me and I turned my head toward her, opening my mouth to tell her to stuff a sock in it, when she cut me off, "A druffalo is basically the buffalo of Thedas." _At least we sound like we're from a foreign country or something, rather than a foreign world_. "There are strange creatures here, which you might've guessed already. Fantasy, and all that. You're going to love the nugs."

"What's a nug?" The word felt funny to say. Sounded like chicken nuggets. _And now my stomach is growling. Not cold anymore, just hungry enough to eat a… druffalo, I guess._

Madi rolled her eyes, forgetting that I wasn't a gamer nerd like she was. So she explained, "It's like a little pig-bunny thing. They have hands, and they're weird, but oddly cute. I want one."

"A pig-bunny? This keeps getting weirder and weirder. If you took one of them home, Anders would be jealous. That cat thinks he's the only critter worthy of your attention."

"He's never seen another critter, he just hates you."

"I don't know why! I bring him toys and catnip _all_ the time. He doesn't even touch them."

"He does when you leave."

"He- what? Ugh, he's such an asscat."

All of a sudden Madison's face lit up, and she squealed. Literally squealed, like I'd imagine one of those 'nugs' doing. Did they sound like pigs, or bunnies?

"_Anders_!"

"Yeah. Your cat, the jerk." I huffed, and knew I had a pout on my face.

"_No_, Anders the _mage_! If we're here, then he's flesh and blood, walking around somewhere, right? Words cannot express." She wiggled in excitement and almost spilled her hot tea all over me. I gave her a look, and there she went again, getting that little glimmer in her eyes. _Dweeb_.

Solas cleared his throat, like he was annoyed that he'd been temporarily forgotten. When we both snapped back to attention though, he simply looked more curious than he had been before.

I finished the last of my tea quickly and asked, "Mr. Solas, could we possibly have something to eat?"

"Mr. Solas? Just Solas, please." He pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up. "Will you answer my questions if you're full?"

"I will, she'll probably take a nap." Madi giggled until I elbowed her.

"Yes, we will answer your questions." My stomach growled and felt like it was about to devour itself.

Solas nodded and went over to a chest in the corner of the room, pulling out a couple pairs of clothes and two old cloaks. He sat them on the stool he'd been sitting on earlier and went to the door. "I'll be outside. Come out when you're dressed and we'll get you fed." With that, he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

I wasn't looking forward to leaving the comfort of my blanket, but got up anyway. I held up one of the outfits and looked it over. It was a very plain white cotton dress. Not the prettiest thing in the world, but I wasn't going to turn away an extra layer of clothing in a place like this. I took my jean jacket off and put the dress on over my tank top and jeans, then put my jacket back on along with one of the cloaks.

Madison did the same, though she was only wearing a tank top and shorts with socks before the dress and cloak. I scanned the room and found what I was looking for. Boots. I went to pick them up and handed them to her.

"Put these on, your rainbow socks won't keep your toes on."

"Are you kidding? These are man boots, they're too big."

"You wanna lose those feet of yours, then go right ahead and not wear'em."

Madi groaned and shoved her feet into the boots. It did look pretty funny, but I wasn't about to say so. She'd probably be stubborn and take them off.

We stepped outside the door and found the male elf waiting like he said he would be. The dress helped me, but then again I had pants on underneath. If the cold was bothering Madison, she didn't show it. Solas gestured for us to follow and we went down some stairs and wound up in a tavern. A woman was playing a lute, the tune was beautiful. If it wasn't for the stench of alcohol, the tavern might have been my favorite spot in Haven so far. We sat at a table and Solas went to the counter.

Madi leaned over to me and whispered, "I wonder why he hasn't gone on about the Fade yet. It's like, his favorite topic in the history of ever."

I put my elbow on the table and rested my chin on my hand. "You say that like I'm supposed to know what that is."

"The Fade is—Ah, food!" She shot me a glance that meant '_I'll explain later' _and she began nommin' on her roll, mumbling her thanks through a mouth full of food. A pet peeve I wasn't about to scold her for, considering there were other things to be worrying about than table manners.

I smiled down at the roll placed in front of me. "Thank you!" I picked up the roll and held it upside down, picking at it from the bottom and hollowing it out. I wanted to savor it, because we had no idea what would happen to us, including when we'd be able to eat again.

Madison laughed, catching the attention of both me and Solas.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"You and your roll-eating skills. You always hollow them out."

"When I went to auctions with the family my grandparents would get on my case for eating the roll before the dinner was served. So when they went off to check their bids, my aunt taught me to hollow out the roll from the bottom and put it back on the plate. They never knew we ate some of it." I giggled at the memory. Crazy Aunt Deb.

Solas opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a man in a green-hooded scout armor. "The Herald wishes to speak with you," was all the man said before he turned and left.

"Can you two be trusted to go back to the house when you're done here?" He didn't look like he was fond of the idea of leaving us alone.

"We'll be good, Solas, _promise_. Go to the Herald." Madison spoke up, finally done with her roll at the same time I was.

Solas shook his head and left, and I just stared at Madison. "You're going to make someone very angry if you don't watch yourself, ya know."

She simply shrugged with a mischievous grin on her face. "Yeah, I know."

We listened to the music a little longer and decided to go back to the shack-that-was-to-be-a-house before Solas went back to check on us.

"I wonder what the Herald wanted."

Madison gave another shrug. "I don't know. It was weird seeing her though. She's the Inquisitor I created. Eleanor Lavellan. I couldn't say anything with Solas around. This is at the beginning of the game though, and since I'm not controlling her—obviously—I wonder how she'll lead the Inquisition."

There was a hint of worry in her voice, and it was slightly troubling. I decided to try and lighten the mood.

"You named her Eleanor?"

**There you have it, lovelies, Chapter two! Solas wasn't as chatty as he usually is, I'm getting a feel for writing him though, he'll be better and more Solas-ish soon! I don't have a specific schedule of when I'll be posting chapters but I'll try to do it whenever I can. I'm feeling iffy about this chapter, there were some things I didn't fit in but it's 1:30 in the morning and I'm at 1,832 words so I'm calling it a night and posting the darn thing. They'll be in the next chapter for sure, along with more characters and some adventurin'! **


End file.
